Am I The Only One That Thinks We're Meant To Be?
by AwesomeMel10
Summary: In this story you will read about the rollercoaster ride that is Jack and Kim's lives. You will read about all the drama, romance, and humor that they have together. I hope you like the story! :) Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story so please don't be harsh. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

Chapter 1 The News

Jack's P.O.V.

I was talking with Jerry when Rudy came out of his office with some news. He said that our dojo would be hold a tournament coming up. Eddie asked who'd be representing us then Milton told him it would be me, but Rudy, I guess, was having a dilemma on wither he choose me or Kim because she's been improving lately, he decided to have us spar to see who would be in the tournament. Now, this was a problem because I don't want to hurt Kim and I get really nervous when I'm with her. I do like her more as a friend and I would tell her, but its complicated. I tried to tell Rudy to just let Kim be in the tournament instead of me but Kim wanted to be the representer fair and square so we spared and now I'm lying on my back on the mat while Kim is jumping around singing "I won, I won!" After Kim was finished singing she grabbed my hand and, she might have not, but definitely felt sparks run from my hand to my arm. "Uh, Jack?" Kim asked. I looked at her confused and she looked at our hands. I looked down and saw they we still interlocked! I quickly let go.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Uh, Jack?" I asked. He looked at me confused and I looked down at our hands. Once he realized he was still holding my hand he let go immediatly. "Are you ok Jack?" I asked. He nodded his head and then said "Well would you look at the time? I gotta go," then he quickly headed out of the dojo. I turned to the gwhat and asked "What was that about?" They all didn't know but Jerry's voice went high so I knew something was up. "Jerry, what do you know?" I said a little fierce. "I don't know anything," he said in a high pitched voice again. "Aw really Jerry, REALLY? Ugh he probably got upset cause' you beat him at his own game." I thought Barbour what Jerry said but that doesn't sound like the Jack I know... and love. Yeah that's right I like Jack more that a friend, get over it! But, who could blame me with his chocolate brown hair and his big brown eyes that make me melt on the inside. Ugh Kim focus! "I'm gonna go check on him, bye guys" and with that I went after Jack.

"Jack?" I think I see the boy but I couldn't tell so I walked closer and found it was him "Jack, why'd you run off like that?" I asked. "No reason" yeah right, "There had to be a reason or else you wouldn't have run off like that" Jack didn't even look up from the ground. "Jack, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything" He looked up at me "I know that, but this I can't tell you, at least not yet." "What's that suppose to mean?" I was confused "Nothing of your concern." "But Jack, I am concerned. You can't keep everything bottled up inside of you. You can trust me with anything." "I know I can I just can't tell you this." I'm about ready to explode... I think I might "What is wrong with you?! I'm trying to reach out to you as a friend and you don't even care!" I can tell he was shocked "Kim, that's not it at all." "No it's my turn to talk, you had your chances! What I'm getting out of this is that you don't trust me even though I'm your best friend and I've never judged you on anything you've ever told me! Well since you can't trust me I guess we shouldn't be friends anymore because..." I started to tear up a bit "...*sniff* friendship should be built on trust." I left him after that, I could tell he was speechless.

To be continued...

**I left you guys a cliffy! Don't hate me because I did that, I had to to get your attention. I'll try not to leave a cliffy on the next one. I'll also try to update the story every other day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

Jack's P.O.V.

I messed up. Big time. Who knew it could take 5 seconds for Kim to go from being my best friend to hating my guts. That last sentence she said cut like a knife. I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers like that. Athought thoughts continued to trail of like that I went back to the dojo and started to beat the crap out of a dummy. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't care I was alone in the dojo, iI don't even think Rudy was in here. I heard the door open but I still didn't care then I hear Jerry's voice, "Dude, are you ok?" I just ignored him and continued to focus on beating the dummy. "Jack, what's wrong? You can tell me anything" God that hurt, those were the exact words Kim used so I decided to give in because I didn't want this to end up like what it did last time. "Ok I'll tell you but you swear you can't tell anyone!" He nodded his head, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously," I like Kim...more than a friend." He immediately jumped up and said,"I knew it!" "What? That's impossible your the first person I told!" He smiled, "Dude it was so obvious that you had a thing for Kim." I sighed thinking it was then he spoke again,"Why are you crying though?" I sighed even louder thinking that I had to tell him so I did. "Jack you have to tell her." "I know but it's too late now," he put his hand on my shoulder, "You HAVE TO tell her" I thought for a second then agreed with him, he was right after all.

Kim's P.O.V. (Right after the argument with Jack)

I couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was being that's not the Jack I know. I can't believe I wasted so much of my time having a crush on him, I can't believe I thought we had a thing. God I feel stupid. "Hey Kim!" Grace said. I asked her if she could meet me at the strip mall do we could walk to her house together.

As soon as we got to her house we went up to her room and we talked about what happened between me and Jack. "Kim are you shire that's Jack did, I mean that doesn't sound like him." I thought through what I said and, yeah, I said everything exactly the way it happened and I'm not exaggerating because I remember everything that happened. I don't think I'll ever forget it. "So your over him for good?" "...yeah..." I said it so quietly that I couldn't believe she heard me. She sat next to me and rubbed my back I guess she saw the tear that rolled down my face. I heard my phone go off and I checked it and take a wild guess at who it was. Jack. I ignored it and he called again, again, and again. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my phone and locked it myself in the bathroom cause' Grace just told me to ignore it and I know she doesn't want me to answer him. So I answer the phone.

Phone conversation (Jack **Bold, **Kim _Italics)_

_Jack?_

**Kim? Oh my god so sorry I-**

_I don't need your charity!_

**What?**

_You can't trust me even though I'm your best friend? That's B.S.!_

**I kn-**

_Shut it Brewer! *sniffle* Ok I'm not the problem! Your the problem! You have some major trust issues! When was *sniff* the last time I judged you?_

**Kim you've never judged me before in your life and its driving me absolutely insane that I'm the reason your crying.**

_Jack just *sniff* just leave me alone. *sniff* When you see me at school *sniff* do me a favor and *sniff* pretend like you don't know me._

**What? But Kim I-**

_(Inbetween sobs) Just please, please. Don't talk to me at school or the dojo or anywhere you see me._

**Will it make you happy?**

_Yes_

**Ok...then I guess this is goodbye.**

_Yeah_

**Wait I have something to tel-**

I hung up after that. I couldn't talk to him anymore. Then I got a text

**I really need to tell u the truth. Plz let me talk to u one more time. I miss u already. -Jack**

That crossed the line.

_You had your chance to explain! Like I said before good bye Jack! -Kim_

I walked out of the bathroom, told Grace what happened, and fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

I looked at my phone thinking "I've lost her" over and over again.

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. I decided I should just start walking home but then I finally spotted her. "Kim!" She took one look at me and said "Don't talk to me." "But I have to explain myself." She gave me a death stare "You had your chance to explain, Brewer!" "But I just have t-" she cut me off "I've already told you to leave me alone." "Kim." I pleaded but just continued to tell me to back off. So I tried to tell her one more time but she exploded. "I thought we had something! But obviously I was wrong. I had to learn the hard way that you didn't feel the same way! And I also learned that you don't even trust me! So now leave me alone, get out of my live cause' I don't have time to deal with it, Brewer!" That felt like I just got stabbed with a very...very sharp knife. Tears welled up in her eyes then she turned around to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face to look at me then I told her, "Kim I like you more than a friend." "What?" I smiled "Will you go out with me?"

To be continued...

**AN: I left you guys another cliffy! :) I promise I'll update on Sunday**

**Shout out to KarateGirl77!**


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations

**Thank you guys for all your support! Even though right now there's only a few of you it still counts! :) You guys are amazing! Love ya! 3**

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V.

"Kim I like you a lot." "What?" I smiled, "Will you go out with me?" I saw a huge smile on her face but then it disappeared. "What? No." I was speechless, my worse nightmare no a living disaster. "Wait why? You said it yourself, you thought we had a thing and we do." She ripped her arm out of my grip. "We used to, not anymore!" "But why, what happened? Did you fall for some other guy, please don't tell me I'm to late." She looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet. "Too late? Jackson your way too late! And you still haven't told me why you ran out of the dojo yesterday." I looked at her confused, did she really not get that? "Kim just give me a second to explain." "Hell no!" She ran away after that leaving me with my jaw dropped.

Kim's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to Grace's place. I had to tell her what just happened. As soon as I got there I knocked and she opened the door immediately. "Kim come inside and tell me what happened with Jack." She gestured towards the living room couch so I sat down and told her everything but first I questioned how she knew what happened with Jack. "I heard you yelling so I looked over and saw you were talking with Jack. I would have came over but the crowd was blocking my way." There was a crowd? I didn't even notice. So I told her what happened but now that I think about it I just realized something. "Grace, is there a chance that the secret he could tell me yesterday was his feeling for me?" She looked at me worried and nodded, "God I am such an idiot!" I said and threw myself onto the couch while covering my forehead and eyes with my hands. "Don't worry Kim." "How can I not worry? I threw out the love of my life just because I couldn't get over one little secret. And now I've probably lost him forever! Maybe I should just forget him." Grace's eyes became wide "Kim, no!" "Yes! Alright I have to. I've made up my mind and what ever you say won't change the fact...I'm tired can I take a like a quick nap?" She looked disappointed "Yeah...sure." She left to sit on the sofa chair on the other side of the living room and turned the T.V. on and I fell asleep. Then, I started to dream...(Kim's dream, _Italics)_

_I saw nothing but white everywhere. I was in the middle of nowhere then I see a figure dressed in white clothes. I look closer and I think it's Jack. "Jack?" Hat looked at me. "Jack!" I ran towards him and he yells out my name with a huge smile on his face. I ran into his arms and he spun me around, like the movies. "I thought I lost you forever." He chuckled, "Kim you could never lose me," he lifted my face so my eyes met his, "We belong together." He leaned down and I stood on my toes. I felt his lips lightly brush against mine. We were so close then he pushed his lips on mine and I kissed back. He pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. I slid my hands up from his upper body to his hair, which I combed between my fingers. It was the perfect kiss. Then the ground started to shake and we both took a step back from each other. Othe ground was shaking so hard the we both fell to the ground. I tried to crawl to Jack but a crack in the ground appeared between me and Jack. It got bigger and bigger. It ran for miles and the depth is never ending. I looked at Jack and saw the crack grew about 15 feet thick. He looked at me at the same time I looked at him. "Jack!" "Kim!" I started to cry, "Jack!" I could hear him call my name but I could barely hear it because he was so far away from me and the noise from the earthquake, which was still going on. I closed my eyes and kept screaming his name and when I opened them I saw I was in a familiar house and I looked over and see Grace next to me._

I must be awake. "Kim, are you ok? You kept saying Jack's name over and over." "Yeah...uh... I should get home." Before she could answer I was already getting me things and heading out the door.

I have to find Jack.

To be continued...

**I had nothing to do today so I decided I would make another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiven

**Heyo peoples! I know I haven't updated in Kline forever but I'm back! I'm having an awesome time writing this story and I think it's pretty good but I think the next story I'm thinking about will be better, like A LOT better but since you guys like this story I think I'll just stick with this one...for now. Anyway on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! (If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic on here cuz it would be happening on tv!)**

Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I've truly lost her this time. Crap, this hurts like crazy. It feels like my heart, well, crumbled. I feel like a loser, and idiotic loser. I just wanna punch the live outta the next person I talk to. I guess I'll go to the dojo so I don't kill anyone. I told my mom that I'm going to the dojo but she didn't care as long as I'm back before she's home from work. As soon as I got here I got in my Bobby Wasabi t-shirt and white sweats the punched the hell out of a dummy. Jerry walked in but I didn't care. "Hey Jack," I ignored him. "Yo, Jack?" I still ignored him. "Jack? Wha- Dude have you been crying?" I guess I have been crying 'cause when I wiped my cheek with my hand, it was wet. "I guess" I shrugged it off. "Why are you crying?" I sighed "I'm having some major girl problems," He smirked "Well lucky for you, you know the Love Doctor," "Who?" His smile dropped. "Me! Duh!" Ok does Jerry seem like the kind of person that can help me with this kind of problem? Yeah, I thought so. "Let's just say it involves me and...Kim." His eyes widen. "You're dating Kim?" I sat down and sighed "No, I'm not, that's the problem." I told him that he shouldn't worry abut it but he kept begging so I told him everything, he was just getting so annoying and that was the only way to make him shut up. "Ouch. Yeah, I don't think I can help you with that." I gave him a you-really-don't-I-knew-that-already-look. Jerry looked behind me and his eyes widened "Uh well gotta go Jack, bye!" Before I could say a word he was already out of the dojo. I didn't even look behind me to watch him run from the dojo I just went back to beating up the dummy. Then, agent a tap on my shoulder so I turn around expecting it to be Jerry but instead it was Kim. "Uh, Kim. I was just...uh...leaving." I said nervously. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck And before I could say anything she started to kiss me! Not that I don't want her to, but it was just an hour ago she told me to get out of her life. I melted on the inside, so I gave in and moved my hands to her waist pulling her closer to me. We we're so in sync it was like it was meant to be. But why was she kissing me? Not that I'm not enjoying it but you know. I broke the kiss immediately regretting it but I just had to know. "Kim why are you kissing me?" She giggled "Are you not enjoying it 'cause I can stop." "No, no, no. It's just you hated me an hour ago." Her smile disappeared. "I know. I was being stupid." "What? No you weren't if anything I was the one being stupid." She looked at the ground like she didn't believe me so I pulled her close by wrapping an arm around her waist and I pulled her chin up. "I don't blame you for being mad at me. I should've just told you how I felt about you." "And I shouldn't have kept bugging you about not trusting me. I should've respected your privacy," She added. We both smiled and then I added "Now we can kiss." She giggled and leaned in. I did the same and our lips met. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Then I thought of something that I know would make her squeal. I softly bit her bottom lip and she squealed which made me smile. Then she broke it and said, "Alright Mister-Funny-Guy, we better stop before Rudy sees us. Then I thought "Does this mean that we're a couple?" So I asked and she replied, "What do you think?" Haha thats my Kimmy.

**AN: Ok I'm in need of some advice. Should I continue this story or should I start a new one? I'm leaning towards starting a new one cuz I have a really good plot to it. Please help me!**


	5. Authors note

**AN: I promised myself that I wouldn't make an author's note as a chapter but I just had to. I'm not going to stop writing in this story. I am starting a new story called "The Art of Texting" it is another fanfic about Jack and Kim but it is a little different. Most of the story takes place when the wasabi warriors are texting or IMing and you find a lot can happen.**


End file.
